Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. G
Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = Daimler-Benz MAN|period designed = 1938 - 1943|chassis numbers = Fgst.Nr. Serie 150001 - 150075|dates in service = 1941|ger sdkfz des = Sd.Kfz. 121|ger vk des = VK9.01|dev from = Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. E Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. F|dev into = Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. H|produced period = 1939 - 1942|main gun = 2cm KwK 38 (200 rounds)|main gun sight = Turmzielfernrohr 10 (2.5x 25°)|gun traverse = 360°|gun elevation = -10° to +20°|main gun stabilizer = KwK 38 and MG 34|coaxial gun = 7.92x57mm Mauser MG 34 (2100 rounds)|fire height = 1.685|armour = 5.5 - 30mm|armour hull front = 30mm @ 22°|armour hull sides = 14.5mm @ 0°|armour hull rear = 14.5mm @ 15°|armour hull bottom = 5.5mm @ 90°|armour turret front = 30mm @ 10°|armour turret sides = 14.5mm @ 24°|armour turret rear = 14.5mm @ 24°|armour structure frnt = 30mm @ 9°|armour structure side = 14.5mm @ 0°|armour structure top = 12mm @ 85 - 90°|armour mantlet = 30mm round|armour spaced side = 5.5mm @ 0°|crew = 3 (Commander/Gunner, Radio Operator, Driver)|intercom = Yes|radio = FuG 2 & FuG 5|weight = 10500kg|length = 4.24m|width = 2.38m|height = 2.05m|wheelbase = 2.00m|engine = Maybach HL 45|power weight = 14.3hp/t|type n displacement = Water-cooled, 150hp@3800rpm|transmission = VG 15319 (OG 20417, SMG 50)|gears = 8 forward, 1 reverse; Gear -1: -4.8km/h Gear 1: 3.56km/h Gear 2: 5.4km/h Gear 3: 8.18km/h Gear 4: 12.4km/h Gear 5: 19.1km/h Gear 6: 29.2km/h Gear 7: 44km/h Gear 67km/h|ground pressure = 0.97kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.30m|fuel capacity = Unknown amount of gasoline|operational range = Onroad: 200km Offroad: 125km|speed = Onroad: 65km/h (regulated)|max fording depth = 0.90m|suspension = Torsion bars|max grade = 30°|roadwheels = 5 interleaving per side|roadwheel make = Steel and Rubber (650mm diameter)|sprocket wheel location = Front|idler sprockets location = Rear|shock absorbers = HT 50|track type = Kgs.61/300/110; Dry pin|pitch = 110mm|track ground contact = 1.80m|links = 77|steering system = Triple-radius differential|track width = 300mm|manufacturers = Daimler-Benz MAN|num built = At least 25, possibly more unfinished or older models}}The Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. G is a German light tank. Official Names * VK9.01 (Wa Prüf 6, 11 October 1938) * VK9.02 (Wa Prüf 6, 21 August 1939) * VK9.01 (PzKpfw II nA) (In 6, 25 April 1940) * PzKpfw II nA VK9.01 (Wa Prüf 6, 2 March 1942) * Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. G (D651/32, 20 October 1942) * Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. G1, G3, G4 (D651/36, November 1942) * PzKpfw II nA (Sd.Kfz. 121/1) (1943) nA stands for Neuer Art / Neuer Artikel (new model) Development The Heereswaffenamt (Army ordnance department) proposed the continuation of the PzKpfw II series with the emphasis on high speed. The VK9.01 (first design of a fully tracked design of 9 metric tons) was authorized by In 6 on the 18th of June 1938. Wa Prüf awarded the contract to Daimler-Benz and MAN. The vehicle was to be fitted with a stabilized (stabilisierte Waffen) 2cm KwK 38 and MG 34 like the previous PzKpfw II models. On 11 October 1938, a full-scale wooden mockup of the VK9.01 was shown to Dipl.Ing.Bader, Oberbaurat Esser, Oberstleutnant Fichtner, and Reg.-Baurat Kniepkamp from Wa Prüf 6 at a meeting in Nürnberg with Herr Plochmann, Reif, Steinmesse, and Wiebicke from MAN. Due to the cramped interior, Wa Prüf 6 wanted the missing equipment to be installed in the vehicle as soon as possible, this time with Oberstleutnant Olbrich present. As part of their contract with Wa Prüf 6, MAN was to manufacture, assemble, and test five operational Versuchs-Fahrgestelle (trial chassis). In 6 and Wa Prüf 6 awarded contracts to Daimler-Benz and MAN to produce 30 0-Serie VK9.01, which in July 1939 was increased to 75. The delivery of the initial 30 VK9.01 trial vehicles was scheduled for 5 in July, 10 for August, 10 in September, and 5 in October 1940. Delivery of the additional 45 VK9.01 was scheduled for 10 in May, 10 in June, 10 in July, and the last 15 in August 1940. MAN was informed by Oberstleutnant Fichtner on 25 July 1939 about the planning of MAN to mass produce the vehicle from November 1940 to November 1941. In August / September 1939, MAN was working on the design for the VK9.02 with modified automotive parts. In January 1940 the MAN status report to Wa J Rue 6 said that the hulls hadn't been delivered, and that the 0-Serie delivery schedule isn't known. In a later report dated 1st July 1942, it was reported that one trial chassis was completed by the end of 1939. Mass Production Plans In a report by Wa J Rue on 25 April 1940, they ordered 75 trial series VK9.01, with the intention of mass producing them if successful. If not, the PzKpfw II F was to receive further production with stabilized weapons. On 24 May 1940, MAN reported that mass production should begin in the Fall of 1941, since the desired modifications and improvements the design could not be completed in time. Oberst Fichtner felt the delays could not be tolerated, and assigned an additional 10 design personnel from Minidster Todt. On 25 May 1940, MAN was invited by the Oberkommando des Heeres to attend a meeting held by Generalmajor Zukertort, to discuss the future plans for Panzer production. After the current production plan was completed, the next plan was to produce 40 PzKpfw II nA and 20 PzKpfw III per month. 0-Serie Production On 25 November 1940 at a Sonderausschuss VI meeting, MAN reported that they planned to complete 45 VK9.01 from May to September 1941. Production of the 0-Serie was slow, a single VK9.01 was reported produced in April 1941, with 15 reported in 18 August 1941. Another 6 were reported on in January 1942, and 3 more in February 1942. Trials In April 1941, a Grossversuch (major trial exercise) was ordered. It took place in Berka with 10 0-Serie VK9.01. Five of the vehicles were fitted with Maybach '''OG 20417' transmissions, and the other give with ''Zahnradfabrik Friedrichshafen SMG 50 transmissions. Major Esser from Kummersdorf late recorded that all five SMG 50 transmissions failed, and two OG 20416 transmissions failed. A trial was reported on 10 January 1942 where a VK9.01 was tested with the ZF SMG 50 transmission in St.Johann. Maybach also performed driving trials with their OG 20417 transmission. As the PzKpfw II G was delayed by both design changes and technical problems, development focus moved to newer designs. Service A status report on conversion of the 33.Infanterie Division into the 15.Panzer Division dated 1st February 1941 states that the division was issued six PzKpfw II (neuer Art) during the week of 27 January to 1 February. No other evidence of this has been found. The 15.Pz-Div went to Libya in the time the vehicles were supposedly assigned to them, no photographic or other evidence of this has been found. Photographs of the PzKpfw II nA being loaded on a train in Germany were taken by a veteran of the Panzer-Aufklärungs-Abteilung 5 of the 2.Panzer-Division. It is unknown whether the 2.Pz-Div used these vehicles or the photograph was taken of another unit transporting the vehicle. Category:Light Tank Category:Germany Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Tank Category:Prototype